This invention relates generally to compressors, and more particularly to configurations of the reservoir which the compressor pressurizes wherein the space, especially the width, taken up by the compressor and reservoir is minimized.
Combined compressor--reservoir units have recently been applied to beverage dispensing units capable of dispensing soft drinks, beer and the like. In these units, the compressor and the reservoir are separated. Not only does the separation of the compressor and the reservoir result in bulkiness and difficulty in transport, but since the compressor is not covered, whatever noise is produced by the compressor is not muffled. The compressor is also readily exposed to dirt in these designs.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present compressor--reservoir units. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.